Naruto:No Madness Left To Fear
by Truth Of The Lost Mortal
Summary: Tracked down by ninja,Naruto Uzumaki is saved by the unlikely pair of Mad Hatter and Scarecrow.With the idea of making the 'Next Generation',Jervis convinces Crane to accept Naruto as an apprentice.Years Later,Naruto sits in Arkham Asylum,vengeance clear.
1. Prologue:And At The End Of Fear

It's been a while since I've done... anything on this site. Haven't updated the stories, haven't made any attempt to let you guys know that we're all still alive, I've only answered a few PM's such as-Yes Nothing Left To Fear Is Still Alive and in progress, Yes I may have a retelling of Nothing Left To Fear, Yes we _try_ to take requests, I'm very much looking forward to Arkham City(Beat the Main Storyline, not the side missions... Still think Batman should've kept that sword...) and all that stuff.

Anyway, This is, of course, a new story, which I've placed to begin a little while before Arkham Asylum, During Arkham Asylum, Post Arkham Asylum/Pre Arkham City, Arkham City itself and to finish, Post Arkham City. I hope someone out there likes it, and sorry for the long awaited update.

Disclaimer:I own Nothing

Prologue:And At The End Of Fear...

Naruto Uzumaki, Better known to his village of Konohagakure simply as, 'The Demon', ran through the forest of the Village Hidden In The Leaves, his life at stake. Behind him, a mob of ninja's rushed through the trees, trying their best to keep their eyes locked on the, admittedly stealthy young five year old. The blond headed boy cut around the corner of one of the trees, eyes watering in fear as he dived in a hole made into the trunk of an old oak tree, just as his chasers landed down on the dirt of the forest ground, their sandals 'clacking' at the force.

Naruto covered his mouth with his hand, attempting to keep his panicked breathing at bay as the ninjas in the clearing searched around for him, weapons drawn to inflict unbearable pain."I don't see the demon Taicho." One of the men announced, anger and disappointment in his voice. The leader of the mob shook his head, a smile dancing on both his face, and in his eyes.

"That's because you're not looking hard enough. He's in that Tree Trunk. Drag Him Out!"Nodding at the order, two of the other ninja within the clearing lunged towards the tree, their hands clasping onto Naruto's small, hidden feet. The boy cried out in fear as he was drug from his hiding place."So nice of you to finally join us!" The leader of the mob spoke as he twirled a Kunai Knife in his hand."But it was rude to keep us waiting. Do you know how long we've been waiting for this, _Future Hokage_?" The man mocked.

"Please... I didn't do anything! Please, just leave me alo-" His pleas were shut off as one of the men holding him slammed their fist into his jaw, his head flying sideways as blood fell from his mouth with slobber. The leader of the group of assailants laughed as he kicked their captive in the gut, followed by his elbow which slammed into the side of Naruto's skull. The man continued to laugh as he twirled the kunai in his hand dangerously, lowering it down towards the small blond child's right eye, the point threatening to dig down into his face as the leader spoke.

"You know, Demon, You're always running around here, laughing and smiling, pretending that you belong... It makes me sick! And to top that off, you do it while carrying the eyes of our greatest hero, The Fourth Hokage! Because of that, tonight, I'm going to make you see the same thing our hero is forced to see now... _Nothing_!" With his piece finished, the man reared his arm back, hand gripping the handle of his kunai so tightly his knuckles were white, before bringing his hand forwards to slam the kunai into the blond haired young boy's eye.

From the darkness of the forest, however, a dark brown walking stick shot outwards, slamming into the assailants wrist with an audible 'Crack', possible breaking it. The man screamed, dropping his kunai, before stumbling away, grasping his wrist."What the fuck! Is the Hokage here!" The leader of the mob questioned his followers as they surrounded him in a circle of defense. A disturbingly raspy voice laughed from the shadows before two figures revealed themselves. The first was a man with dark black skin,a low black hat with a giant round visor. He wore a hang-tie around his neck,a black shirt,black trench coat,black pants,black shoes and was wielding the dark brown walking stick that had smashed into Naruto's assailant's hand.

The second man wore a blue trench coat that came down to below the middle of his shin, the coat itself being buttoned. Underneath the coat was a pair of lighter blue pants which were folded at the bottom, which hung just above a pair of white and black dress shoes. Protruding from the neck of the coat was a yellow dress shirt with the collar stuck high into air. Sticking out of the folded wrists of the coat were a pair of white 'tea' gloves that were folded at the top. Clipped onto the coat was a large bow tie. The man wore a tall black top hat with a large blue ribbon around the bottom of it. Sticking from that ribbon was a 'card', which held 10/6 wrote onto it. Blond hair poked out from under the hat.

"Hokage?" The blond haired man questioned with a smile before the man with the walking stick and hang-tie spoke, his voice raspy.

"Never heard of it."

"Get those freaks!" The leader of the mob exclaimed with a snarl as he observed the two new men, both of which whom smiled at the command. The ninja surrounding the leader shot forwards, in an attempt to surprise the two men. They were, however, stopped as the black masked man released a small 'smoke bomb' onto the ground, gas rising up from it immediately and surrounding the men. They stopped short, the leader of their mob snarling and ordering them to 'Press On'. Instead, the men began screaming in fear, shouting for help to 'get them off of me'. The leader of the mob stepped back in surprise as his men began thrashing wildly in fear.

The man looked at his followers before he growled in anger, drawing another of his kunai knives."I'm going to kill you two freaks!" The man called as he rushed forwards to the strangely dressed men. The blond headed man smiled wider than he had before, placing a card, with 10/6 written onto it, in one of the men's hair whom had slightly begun to calm down. The man stood to his feet, his eyes now dull and lifeless instead of full of fear before he blocked his 'Leader's' Kunai with one of his own, surprising the Leader of the mob."Tenshi, what are you doing!" The man exclaimed as the lifeless eyed man continued to add force onto his kunai in a surprising bout of strength.

As the two battled in their force of strength, Naruto took the time to observe his 'saviors', and their victims, whom at this time, were being dealt with by the black masked man who slit their necks with a small dagger.

Back with the two members of the mob, the leader ground his teeth as he forced his former follower's back into a tree, forcing him to drop his knife as he place his kunai to the follower turned rogue's neck."I'm sorry Tenshi." The man spoke as he slit the man's throat, blood spilling over. As the man's body slumped to the ground, The former leader of the mob spun on his heel with a snarl, glaring at the two new men, both of which who watched him, his comrades dead bodies surrounding them.

The man released a possessed cry as he rushed forwards, kunai drawn."I'LL KILL YOU YOU DEMON SAVIORS!" He screamed, tears watering in his eyes as he prepared to kill the black masked man whom, sat still, making no moves to dodge. From behind the charging man, however, a blood stained Kunai Knife slammed into the back of his head, ending up to protrude from his right eye. The man stopped his charge, eyes widened as they dulled before he fell to his knees, followed by his body slumping to the ground, dead. His murderer was revealed to be Naruto himself, whom sat shock still, a look of surprise plastered on his face at what he'd done.

"Interesting." The black masked man spoke as he nudged the dead body at his feet with his walking stick, his head tilting to the side in a creepy fashion."He was able to face his fear... and kill it... Very interesting..." The man spoke in his raspy voice as he continued to observe the corpse at his feet. The blond haired man beside of him smiled wildly, rushing forwards and grabbing Naruto's small, five year old face in his hands.

"Look Jonathan, he has whiskers, just like the Chesire Cat!" The man exclaimed as he pulled Naruto's mouth into a wide smile, almost to imitate the fake movie/book character."Can I keep him?" The man questioned, in an almost child like voice.

"He's not a pet Jervis, He's child, he has parents that he belongs to." The man answered and made to continue, though he was cut off by the young child.

"I don't have any parents..." The blond spoke, slightly catching the two by surprise as he continued to stare at the dead body lying in front of him."Please... Take me with you! Get me out of this place! Please, I'll do anything!" Naruto begged the black masked man, whom stared at him, without emotions.

"What we do," The black masked man spoke,"Back at our home isn't nice. We kill people, torture them psychologically and physically, we control them without consent. I am sorry, Child, but someone of your size and age could never understand these aspects, let alone preform them." The man, Jonathan as he had been called, returned to the boy as an answer.

"Yes I can!" The young blond haired boy replied in a desperate attempt."I just killed that man right there in front of you! I can handle it!" He exclaimed.

"Killing one does not measure to killing thousands, controlling millions, and torturing everyone."

"I can do it! Please! Get me out of this hellhole and I'll prove it to you, both of you! I'll kill anyone, control anyone, torture them! Just get me out of here."

"Big words for a child so small as you." The black masked man returned, though his partner intercepted into the argument before anymore words could be shared between the two.

"Please, Jonathan! We won't live forever you know, think about it as starting the 'Next Generation'." The second man spoke to 'Jonathan'.

"Jervis... Fine. You can come with us, Child. But, if you don't prove yourself to be able to stand up to the words you spoke just moments ago, I will personally bring you back to this very spot to be left behind in, as your words put it,'Hellhole', Understand?"

"Yes." Naruto answered, 'Jonathan' nodding in reply.

"Good. Now that that is out of the way, would you like to tell us your name?"

"Naruto!" The boy replied instantly,"Naruto Uzumaki!" 'Jonathan' nodded before once again speaking.

"I am Jonathan Crane, you may only refer to me as Scarecrow." The, now fully named, Scarecrow spoke, followed closely by his partner's introduction.

"I'm The Mad Hatter." The latter announced with a smile, taking no time to announce himself as 'Jervis'. Mad Hatter, following this, grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt, lifting him into the air and wrapping his arm around the young boy's chest as he began to carry him, following in step beside of his partner, Scarecrow."And you are now... Chesire!"

"Jervis..."

~Time skip, 13 Years Later, Naruto Age:18~

A still form sat within the confines of a room made completely out of bricks. A chain extended from one of the walls, connecting to a collar which was wrapped around the figures neck, electricity sprouting throughout it, visibly. The figures legs were crossed, made slightly more difficult at the fact that a chain connected his ankles together through two clasps on them. Accompanying this, the figures hands were folded together in his lap, chains wrapping around them multiple times before coming down to wrap around his waist.

Suddenly, footsteps resounded throughout the darkness of the figures cell, Lights flipping on just outside of it and hundreds of others, though the cell he sat remained, mostly, covered in shadows. The footsteps stopped just short of his cage, two voices speaking to each other."This is Harleen Quinzel, AKA, Harley Quinn. Brought here to Arkham Island for aiding and abetting the Joker, as well as multiple account to murder." The first voice spoke- Jim Gordon, The Commissioner of Gotham City. His sentence was followed by a woman's voice.

"As I have said Mr. Gordon, I'm looking for a challenge to my intellect, someone that is a truly hard being to understand- That's why I've transferred here to Arkham. To interview someone like- The Riddler! But since he isn't here, I'll have to find a substitute, someone who has a truly great mind. Jonathan Crane, Edward Nygma, maybe even Jervis Tetch! But Harley Quinn? Sure, before the Joker corrupted her, she had an astounding mind, but now, it's just clowns and smiles! Laughing Gas and Death! Misguided love and Hyenas! I find nothing complicated enough to test my intellect with!" The voice called, the shadow covered figure furrowing their brow. A voice that they hadn't heard before- A new doctor?

"I'll take that as a 'Not my Type of Patient' then... Okay, let's move on." Gordon spoke to the woman before their footsteps resumed, this type stopping directly in front of the figures cell, the Commissioner of Gotham sighing as he observed said figure. They sat with their heads bowed, observing their clasped hands in the darkness of their cell, a darkness that seemed to surround that cell and that cell only. Reaching to his right hip, Gordon removed a flashlight, of which he shined into the dark, damp cell, finally revealing the figure within.

It was an, approximate, eighteen year old male. He had blond hair that appeared to be only slightly pale. The hair hung down around his forehead, a few strands reaching down into his blue eyes. On his baby fat free face sat six crude whisker marks, three on each cheek. The young man wore no shirt revealing that he was indeed fit to fight should it come to it, yet was slightly malnourished, a fact that could only be blamed on the guards of Arkham Asylum. For a pair of pants, he wore a pair of orange jump suit pants that held Arkham Asylum's Inmate logo on the knees. The pants were torn and tattered multiple times, and ragged around his ankles. He, of course, wore no shoes due to the large chain cuffs around his ankles.

The young man sat on an old, ratty bed cot. The wall located just behind the young man was littered in Newspaper clippings, the most notable read 'Mystery Apprentice of Scarecrow and Mad Hatter', 'Batman's Nightmare Come True', 'Scarecrow To return to Arkham Island', 'Mad Hatter disappears from Police Radar', 'The Nightmare Narrowly escapes own Dark Knightmare', and 'The Nightmare ends- Apprentice of Mad Hatter and Scarecrow to be sentenced to Arkham Island'.

Once again, The Commissioner of Gotham sighed as the flashlight continued to shine on the young man, whom kept his head cast down, bangs now casting shadows over his eyes."Who's this inmate?" The woman's voice questioned, the young man inside the cell quickly observing her through his bangs, confirming his suspicions. A new Psychiatric Doctor to tend to the 'Mentally Ill' Patients of Arkham Asylum.

"His birth name is 'Naruto Uzumaki', he's the 'Apprentice' of Jervis Tetch and Jonathan Crane. As for his 'Villain Name', It depends on who you're asking. Some call him 'The Nightmare', Some call him 'The Demon', 'The Phantom', 'The Shadow', 'Chesire Cat', Though what he calls himself, I don't know. And the last psychiatrist that found out what he does call himself, was murdered, the tape- Destroyed. That's why he's chained like he is, Warden Sharp thought him to dangerous. He says it's for the safety of the guards. I'd have to agree at this point. Now, if you'll step this way, I'll introduce-"

"Wait, You're not going to offer me to study his file?" The woman questioned, Naruto's head rising to reveal an intense glare on his face, his nose crinkling in disgust as he observed the woman standing just outside of his cell. Blonde Hair, Light Blue Eyes- A Soon To Be Used to be wannabe of Harleen Quinzel.

"His file's not up for auction." Gordon replied to the woman next to him, all the while staring into Naruto's haunting eyes."Not after what happened to the last Doctor." The woman glared at Gordon, a grimace on her face as she shook her head.

"That's not Good enough! I asked for a specimen that offers a challenge, has a strong mind, carefully organized persona, and will test how far I can go in terms of being compared to those before me. So, to match that, you offer me _Harley Quinn_, but not the apprentice of two of the most criminally insane men to grace Arkham Island? Mr. Gordon, this is nothing but an insult to my intellect! In f-"

"You should listen to Commissioner Gordon..." Naruto spoke in a demonic raspy from within his cell, that look of disgust still planted firmly in place."Because I still have a bitter taste in my mouth from the last 'Good' Doctor that tried to help me. You will be no different. You will bother and annoy me just as much as he did. The only difference between the two of you will be- _You_ will not survive as long as _he_ did. Now, be a good Child, and go find another inmate with buttons to push that you'll use as your 'Claim To Fame'."

The woman's eyes widened, an undignified look on her face before she furrowed her brow."Please Commissioner Gordon. You hired me because you believe me to be one of the best psychiatric Doctors in the world. Let me prove it. Allow me to begin session with Mr. Uzumaki." The Female Doctor begged the Commissioner of Gotham, whom sighed in response, bringing a growl from Naruto.

"Don't think about it Gordon!" The Apprentice of 'Fear and Madness' commanded, pure rage taking over his face as he noticed the commissioner's contemplations. Jim Gordon looked at the chained and shackled inmate of Arkham Island before shaking his head and sighing.

"Okay Miss Stevens. You have your first patient here in Arkham Asylum- Naruto Uzumaki. Stop by Warden Sharp's office tomorrow to collect his files and such. Study the files for a week and then you will have your first session." Gordon spoke to the new Psychiatric Doctor of Arkham Asylum. The woman nodded with a small 'Thank You' before she left the general area of Naruto's cage, leaving he and the commissioner alone.

"You're going to pay for that, Gordon." The young man spoke, his eyes, while still haunting, filled with rage. Gordon swallowed a large amount of saliva as he slowly stepped away from Naruto's cage, said blond still sitting on his cot. There would be no point in trying to break his binding after all."That's right, run. Run from your fears Gordon. Run from your fears and into the waiting arms of your oh so great _'Dark Knight'_- Just like every other person in Gotham City. But understand this- He can only protect you behind that cape of his for so long. Sooner or Later he will turn the blind eye to deal with another villain- Maybe Bane, Joker, Maybe Even The Riddler- and then... Then I will have vengeance. The Vengeance of being allowed to watch you and all of the guards of this asylum that has done me wrong lying in a huddle in a corner, Crying for Batman to save you from your fears.

And as time tics away, in both the real world, the nightmare world, and even Jervis' Wonderland, and you all begin to realize that _Batman_ has abandoned you- That he has forsaken the few for the many- and your fears begin to crawl down you throats, cutting off your slow flow of oxygen, I will end it all by taking a blade and slitting all of your throats, slowly, but surely. And the last thing you will hear as the blood seeps from your wounds, and the last of your breath enters this world will be my laugh. Not the Joker's, but my own." The blond headed young man spoke, Gordon slowly backing away from the cage the entire time. With the speech ended, Gordon tripped over his own feet with a frightened yell, landing with a solid 'Oomph', before his attention returned to Naruto, whom was now laughing, a laugh that frightened even some of the world's bravest men."Boo." Naruto spoke through his laughter.

Gordon sighed in relief as he stood to his feet before hastily making his way from Naruto's cell. As soon as the aging man disappeared, Naruto's laughter ceased, an emotionless expression coming onto his face. Raising his hands up as high as they could go, the blond headed boy knocked on his brick wall, hard enough to make an echo. For a moment there was no other sound, before a bubbly voice spoke out through the silence."What is it Foxy?" Harley Quinn spoke, using her nickname for his, which was due to his whisker marks.

Naruto snarled slightly before speaking,"How much longer?" Once again there was silence before the young woman whispered back to him.

"Soon... Mistah J's Homcomin' is very soon..." At the answer, Naruto nodded into the darkness of his cell before he leaned back against the wall behind of his bed, his eyes once again returning to stare at his hands, which were also once again clasped in his lap.

~1 Week Later~

Naruto Uzumaki walked through the halls of Arkham Aylum, being lead by six of the islands best guards."I hate this job." One of them spoke, from behind Naruto."Never should have let my brother talk me into going to the academy. And you know why? Because this guy freaks me the fuck out! I mean seriously, how are six of us going to stop him? He killed twenty guards in that riot last year... At the _same_ time!"

"Shut the fuck up, Carl!" The man in front of the blond eighteen year old spoke."You don't know what the hell you're talking about! He didn't kill twenty men!"

"And how do either of you two know? Neither of you were here when that riot went down! I was, and you're right, he didn't kill _twenty_ men, he killed _thirty_! It was... a slaughter. They never stood a chance." The guard to Naruto's right spoke, as if the blond headed young man wasn't stuck in the middle of them.

Finally, by the fortune that was left with Naruto, they arrived to 'Patient Interview Room 103'. The blue eyed man growled as the guards opened the door to the room, before shoving him inside. Quickly, the six men chained him to a metal chair, which was bolted to the floor, before standing straight, under the surveillance of the same doctor that had stood in front of Naruto's cell."Inmate secure. Would you like us to stay within the room Doctor Stevens?" One of the Guards questioned.

"No, That's fine. You will only hinder my progression with Mr. Uzumaki. Please, wait outside the door until my session is finished." With a nod, the squad of six vanished from the room as Doctor Stevens sat a recorder down onto the table, taking a seat across from the bound Inmate, before pressing 'Record' button."Now then, this is Doctor Rachael Stevens with my first interview here in Arkham Asylum. My Patient:One, Naruto Uzumaki. Mr. Uzumaki, how has your day been thus far?"

"A disgustingly terrible disaster." Naruto answered the question.

"Oh really? And Why is that?"

"I was awaken by a screaming inmate. Of Course the blame was placed on me, they think I used fear gas on him, Which is highly illogical, I want nothing to due with that pathetic waste of flesh. Next, I was denied the chance to see my mentor- The Scarecrow."

"You mean Jonathan Crane?"

"No, The Scarecrow. After wards, I had an encounter with one of the guards that I've always had problems with. I was put in confinement up until this point because I tried to strangle him to death. I would have succeeded had his colleagues not interfered. And to top this day off, I have to have a session with _you_. A weak, fragile, waste of human flesh whom I specifically announced I wanted nothing to do with."

"You seem angry at me for no reason."

"Angry at you? No. Disgusted? Yes. I'm just as disgusted with you as I am every other Psychiatric Doctor in the whole entire world."

"We seem to be getting somewhere. Tell me, Mr. Uzumaki, Why do Psychiatric Doctors, quote and quote, 'Disgust You'." Naruto looked towards the woman, his eyes narrowing in rage as his shock collar began sprouting electricity throughout itself much more dangerously than it had previously.

"_Why?_ You come, dancing, onto Arkham Island- Into Arkham Asylum- With your mediocre college diploma, and then have the gall to ask me _why_? Let me tell you then, _Doctor_ Stevens. It's because every single Psychiatric Doctor is the same. They waltz into every interview room with patients and question them, hour after hour, Day after the Day, Year after _agonizing _year, each time thinking that they will _help_ the patients, that they can _change_ them, and gain their _respect_. Well let me introduce you into the world of reality, Doctor Stevens:

No inmate within Arkham Asylum wants your, or anyone else's, help. We don't want to be changed against our will into some, stereotypical image of what a 'Decent Human Being Should Be'. And, news flash, you, nor Dr. Penelope Young, nor any other doctor will _ever_ gain the respect from any of us inmates. Not even if you tore your name tag off, slit a man's neck, _turned evil, got yourself locked up here, then went on a murdering spree that ended with the death of __**Batman**_." The young blond haired man's voice spoke, a mocking tone in it as he stared at the woman across from him."Now, take my advice Dr. Stevens:_Find a New Patient_! Find someone _else_ to be your ticket to fame, because I, unlike the Joker, don't _make_ star Psychiatrists... I _break_ them!"

"Mr. Uzumaki, I believe that you need to calm yourself. Least I need to use that shock collar around your neck!" The woman across from him exclaimed.

"You keep that threat in your mind Doctor Stevens because one day, _soon_, This shock collar won't be around my neck, and my hands, they'll be wrapped around your own in a vice script. One that I won't release until I've seen the last of your life leave your eyes and the last of your breath escape your body. It's going to be a moment worth the wait."

"That is enough Mr. Uzumaki! I believe this session is over! I've buzzed your escorts in."

"Escorts? Is that what you all call them, to better your feelings over what they do to us?" Naruto questioned the woman as the guards filled into the room, making haste to quickly unchain him from his chair. With speed that the people within the room didn't know he possessed, Naruto shot forwards, pushing aside the Asylum Guards, forcing them to stumble backwards and over each other. Reaching the end of the table, Naruto wrapped his chains around his new Psychiatric Doctor's throat, slamming her into the wall behind them.

"Do you feel that?" Naruto questioned, a sadistic look coming into his eyes."The hopelessness that grips your body as your oxygen flow is cut off, leaving you to do nothing but struggle in fear as unconsciousness eases itself on over you- The struggling doing nothing but quickening the rate that you lose precious breath. Oh, by all means, _Doctor_, don't stop struggling _now_, it's _far_ too late for that! By this time you should really see nothing but black dots covering your vision and feel nothing but that restricting fear that grips your heart as I _force_ the life out of yo- Gah!" The, now confirmed, insane young man cried out in pain as one of the Asylum guards slammed the butt of his gun into the back of his head.

The man kneed him in the gut before pushing the blond away, into the five awaiting pairs of arm behind them, leaving Doctor Stevens to slide down the wall she had been thrown against, her hands gripping her throat with a face full of fear."_This_ time there were guards to save you! But _Next_ time, you're dead _Doctor_ Stevens! Even if I have to show you the dark side of wonderland!" The blue eyed young man exclaimed, pure insanity gripping his soul, deep inside his eyes.

"That's enough Uzumaki!" The same guard that had saved Doctor Stevens exclaimed, slamming the butt of his gun into Naruto's jaw, forcing his head to slam to the side, though the 'Master Of Fear And Madness' only laughed through his insanity.

"I'll see you tonight Doctor Stevens! **In Your **_**NIGHTMARES**_!"

"I said _Enough!_" The guard called in anger, once again slamming his gun into Naruto's skull as his squadron began dragging Naruto the long distance back to his cell.

Doctor Stevens gasped as she staggered to her feet, stumbling back over to her tape recorder, before talking into it."This has... been Doctor... Stevens with... My first interview of... Naruto Uzumaki..." The woman gasped before pressing the 'Stop' button.

~2 Weeks After Stevens Arrival~

"T-This is... This is Doctor Rachael Stevens with my... Fourth interview of Naruto Uzumaki... Mr. Uzumaki... How has your day been?"

"Better now that I've been able to see your truly disgraceful look."

"Explain!" The Doctor snapped as Naruto smile, cynically.

"Explain? Very well. There are bags underneath your eyes, your eyes themselves are bloodshot, your hair is a tangled mess, you reek of a week without a shower or bath... Have you been having _Nightmares In Wonderland_ _**Doctor**_?" Naruto questioned the woman.

"I will not play this game with you Uzumaki!" The woman warned the man.

"What game, _Doctor_? I merely asked if you had been having Nightmares! Perhaps recurring? They may even include me- Slowly ripping your stomach open with a rusty knife and then wrapping your own intestines around your neck before hanging you- Watching as the life left your eyes?"

"What do you know? What did you _do?_" The woman questioned him, insanity once again filling his once bright blue eyes.

"_I _did _nothing_ Doctor Stevens. But you paid a visit to my Mentor, Scarecrow. And you weren't even woman enough to tell me to my face. He injected you with fear toxin. And once you fell asleep... The Nightmare was out of your control, but after the first three nights it became nothing more than a mere suggestion. _You_ willed the nightmares to continue, _you_ made yourself look how you do now... beautiful thing fear is, isn't it?"

"This session is going to be cut short." Doctor Stevens spoke as she pressed a red button underneath the table."I don't have time to listen to your ramblings tonight!"

"Why? A new inmate coming to the Asylum?" Naruto questioned the woman, whose eyes narrowed.

"How did you-"

"We're here Doctor Stevens." One Of The Asylum Guards spoke as he entered the room, followed by his squadron of four, the other two of the squad having to wait for a new inmate. They quickly unchained Naruto from his chair, making haste to return the chains to what they were when they had brought him into the room.

"You'll find out soon enough, _Doctor_." Naruto spoke with a raspy voice as he was drug from the interview room. Naruto growled as he was forced to walk down the empty hallways of Arkham Asylum, before a demonic like laugh echoed throughout them and off of the walls. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he heard the laugh- It was too distinctive for him to have forgotten it.'Joker.'

With that name dancing around in his head, Naruto lurched to his side, the chain that connected his arms to his waist wrapping around one of the guards neck. The guard released a frightened sound as he was forced to stand in front of Naruto, should any of his squadron release fire from their guns. Naruto observed the remaining three guards, a smirk gracing his face."What you're going to do," The blond headed young man spoke in his raspy voice,"If you want this guard to live:Is drop your weapons." As he finished his sentence, the guard whose throat was wrapped with the chain released a gargling sound as his eyes began rolling backwards into his head.

Two of the remaining guards looked towards their leader, fear and uncertainty lining their eyes. The leader of the squadron released a growling like sound before his hands released his gun, which clattered, heavily, to the ground."Do it." The leader asked of his squadron, an action they preformed without question, Naruto's smirk growing, only slightly, larger.

"Good- Very Good. Now, oh mighty leader," He spoke, mocking the veteran asylum guard whom lead the group,"I want you to come forwards, release me from this Electricity Collar, and unshackle me." Naruto demanded, though he almost immediately saw hesitance in the Leading Guards' eyes, which forced him to narrow his own."You might want to hurry- My Generous Mood is running out." To Emphasize his statement, his wrists pulled farther back, the chains tightening around his captives neck. Immediately, the leader of the squadron began digging through his pocket, removing a set of keys. Following this, slowly, but surely, the guard made his way to the inmate. Reaching forwards, he unlocked Naruto's Shock Collar, which had been sending electric volts through the blond, before watching as it clacked to the ground.

Naruto cracked his neck from side to side as the guard unshackled him, though he mad sure to keep a tight grip on the chains wrapped around the guards' neck. Finishing the order that the young man had given him, the leader of the squadron backed away slowly, his hands raised to show 'No Harm'."I've done what you've asked. Now release my comrade." The leader spoke, Naruto's smirk returning to him.

"As you wish." With that, Naruto pushed the captive guard forwards, forcing him to smash into the leader of his squadron, both being forced to stumble to the ground from the force. Smirking wider, Naruto picked the leader's gun up, releasing fire upon the guards of the asylum, ultimately allowing the bullets to pierce into their bodies, staining the white walls and floors of Arkham Asylum red. With a raspy laugh, Naruto dropped, the now deceased, leader's gun, removing his guard helmet. The 'Master Of Fear And Madness', twirled it in his hands, a smirk form on his face as he slowly slipped the protector on over his head...

I'm done for now. Mostly cause I just want to see what kind of... Reaction this recreation of 'Nothing Left To Fear' will make. And Doctor 'Rachael Stevens' is just a revamp of my father's 'Doctor Stevens' from 'Nothing Left To Fear'. She's a nobody in comics- she doesn't exist, and more than likely never will in comics. Thank you for reading this, and thank you for your time.

Peace be with you and God Bless You All.


	2. Chapter 1:Descent Into Darkness

Hey guys, This is True Mortal, Once again trying by what powers that be to write a decent chapter. I'm sorry It's taken me so long to work myself back around, but there's been a few bullshit things that have kept me from adding anything to 'No Madness Left To Fear'. The main three being: I have to go to a dark fucking place to write this, We just moved so we haven't had internet until just a few days ago (Though I was _gone_ when it was installed... Jackasses), but the main reason being is: I had the entire second chapter to this story written, scoped out, and prepared to be uploaded, but 'Hughes Net' has to download the internet from whatever they installed and it _crashed_ my writing format. I had to re-download it, and when I brought it back up, everything was gone.

Anyway, enough with the 'Pity Me' bullshit, onto the more important subject, the story. In the last chapter I never distinguished Naruto's 'Villain Name'. Mostly because I don't want to go with the Original 'Phantom Fear' persona. So, I've decided that Naruto's name will be 'Kane', you know, because of the returning Kane in wrestling. And on another note, I was going to issue a Fan Art challenge to the aspiring artists out there, but I've wasted enough of your time so, just draw anything from the story and let me know if you'd like to. Now, on to the story:

Chapter 1:Spiral into Madness...

Footprints pounded across the white tile floor of Arkham Asylum as four of said places guards rushed down its hallways. "This is fucking insane!" One of the guards cried out towards his fellow comrades over the screams that bounced off of the Asylum's walls. "I mean, How the _fuck_ did the Joker get away from those other guards before they even had him _in his cell_?"

"Does it look like I know, Drew? And I don't care to either! As long as I'm as far away from that maniac as I can be right now-"

"Quit with the small talk!" The guard whom ran in front of the others called back to his underlings. "We were given orders to guard the Asylum's vault, _not_ form a social club. Now get it together, or go help our other comrades hold those damn Clown goons off." With that said, the three talking officers ceased speaking, the fourth continuing to trail behind them at a much slower pace.

Within moments, the squadron of four reached a large metal vault door, which held three Security Guard Card Deposits in place of where a regular doors doorknob would be located. The leading security guard sighed in relief as he examined his way around the, slightly rusted, metal door. "The door doesn't look like it's been tampered with. Are there any indication that anything weird has gone on here, Drew?" The leading guard sat for a moment, waiting for a response before his heart began beating slightly faster. "Drew?" The man questioned once more, without turning himself around, his hands starting to clench the gun which was mandatory to carry at all times.

Quickly there was the sound of two of the same guns as his cocking. The leading Guards eyes closed as he began to turn himself around. "What's the matter?" A demonically raspy voice spoke as the Guard's heart began beating with such force that it became painful as he finally took notice the fourth tag along of his group, Naruto Uzumaki, dressed in the Asylum Guard's uniform, now minus the protective helmet, and holding two guns to the sides of his Squadron's skulls. "Surprised that I've outsmarted you? You shouldn't be, after all, it's happened before. Remember when I lured you into attacking me? I almost choked the life out of you."

"Enough Uzumaki! Let my Comrades go!" The leader of the squadron cried towards the insane young man as he lifted the gun in his hands to aim towards the inmate. Said blond man smiled insanely towards his standing opponent as he walked behind the two guards he held hostage, the gun changing positions from the sides of their heads to the back of their skulls.

"Come now, Mark, we both know that you're not brave enough to risk your comrades. 'Leave No Comrades Behind'. You stick to that code so thoroughly that it's actually disgusting. Now, If you want your _comrades_ to survive this encounter, you're going to drop your gun and put your hands up." Naruto spoke towards the leader of the squadron he held hostage, his voice commanding obedience. The leader of the Squadron snarled his gun beginning to shake in his hands, though he still held it towards Naruto and his comrades. "It seems that your fear is causing you to become irrational, Mark. The sweat beading down your face, your shaking hands holstering that gun as if you intend to use it, your dilated pupils.

Yes, fear is such an inspiring site. Still, I gave you an offer to save your comrades lives, simply by doing what I asked. You seem to be refusing, so you're going to pay the price for your ignorance." Naruto's insane smile slipped from his face as he pulled the trigger of the gun that he held to 'Drew's' skull. Blood splattered across Arkham's walls and floors as Drew fell to the floor, his lifeless eyes staring directly into those of his former Squadron leader's guilty ones. "One man has left to join all the others that I've sent to the Dark Side Of Wonderland." Naruto spoke, positioning himself behind the 'Mark's' remaining comrade, to where the leader couldn't get a clean shot towards him. "Are you willing to risk the second?"

"P... Please, Mark, d-Don't let him kill me!" The final remaining squadron pleaded with his Captain, Whose hands began to shake uncontrollably before he finally placed his gun on the tiled floor, his hands raising into the air.

"Okay, Uzumaki, I put my gun down. Now what the hell do you want?"

"You know _exactly_ what I want. I want that vault opened up, I need three Security Cards to do that."

"Then why didn't you just take the cards off of other Guards. I mean, you're wearing one of our uniforms, you must have killed one."

"You don't want to play this game with me, Mark. We both know that only you and these... Well, This man have access to open the vault. So come over here, slowly, and get their cards. Then open the vault."

"And if I don't?" The Captain spoke bravely, though Naruto smirked as his eyes caught the increase of sweat that dripped down his opponent's face, and the smell of urine became strong.

"Then this man joins his Comrade. His life, or my demands, take your pick, Mark." Naruto ground out in his raspy voice as Mark's nose crinkled in disgust against the escaped inmate of the Asylum before walking forwards. The man knelt beside his fallen comrade, removing his security card from on of the pouches on his chest, withdrawing his own and placing them together. With sorrow filled eyes, the captain closed the other man's eyes before standing and walking to where Naruto held his crying comrade at gun point.

The guard slowly, and cautiously, reached forwards, withdrawing the sobbing man's I. D card, before backing away, towards the vault door. As carefully as possible, the man deposited the three cards inside of their designated rested places inside of the doors locks as the rusted metal object began clanking loudly. As the door opened, enough for a man to walk in and out of, The captain of the squadron that Naruto held hostage turned back, his eyes glaring dangerously.

"I've done what you've asked, You sadistic fucking demon. Now, let my comrade go." The insane man's face held his serious expression a while longer before his sadistic smile once again reformed, his eyes glittering with insanity.

"As you wish, Oh mighty Guardian Of Wonderland." With those words spoken, the gun that Naruto held to the back of his hostages head changed targets to Mark, before emptying a round. The captain of the squadron fell backwards onto the still vault door, his eyes widening, mouth opened. Blood began dribbling from his mouth as he slid to the floor, blood now staining the rusted metal door that had held him up.

The only guard that remained alive began crying, even harder than he had before. The insane blond haired eighteen year old that had held him at gun point moments before hand wrinkled his nose in disgust before he shot forwards, his right hand wrapping around the man's throat from behind. In seconds, the man's head slammed into the white walls of Arkham, blood immediately beginning to seep from the back of his unprotected head. "D.. Please... D- Don't k-i... ll me!"

"Don't kill you? I would _never_. But, then again, I guess the eye of the beholder would experience different opinions. For example, I see it as... Freeing you of your meaningless life here in this putrid, disgusting Asylum. You, however, may see it as me, murdering you, a man whom I've had no previous encounters with. And leaving your wife, children, and friends out in the cold cruel world without anyone to provide for them, to be there for them. Who knows, maybe I'll send them off, to meet you in Wonderland, just as I've done your comrades, and now, _you_."

At the insane man's words, the Guards eyes widened, his pupils dilating as he began struggling in Naruto's grasp, though said inmates grasp only tightened. "Yes, by all means, struggle." Naruto spoke, insanity once again gripping his soul. "It only cuts off more oxygen flow than I already am. Now tell me, on a scale to ten, how much _fear_ is gripping your _soul_. To know that your life is coming to an end. That everything you've done has been for naught, and all you will be remembered for is that you were just another victim to me: Kane." With that, the revealed, 'Kane', snapped his hand up, the guard that he held in his iron grasp neck making a sickening crack, before his body crumpled to the ground, lifeless. "Have a nice afterlife in Wonderland."

Leaving the body, Naruto 'Kane' Uzumaki entered the Asylum's vault, which held it's inmates most precious items. Of course it didn't take the blond haired young man long to find what he was looking for, as everything was tucked away alphabetically. Reaching to the shelves, he removed multiple boxes marked 'Inmate Uzumaki, Naruto'. Opening the boxes, he removed the Arkham Guard's outfit that he wore before slipping on a pair of Black leather pants. The pants had been torn multiple times, as proven by the red stitches that were spread out across of the article of clothing. Clasped just over the knees were three red leather belt like objects, and under his knees, one. Each held a series of small throwing knives that had Japanese Kanji engraved reading names such as 'Reaper', 'Phantom', 'Undertaker', 'Demon', and so on.

Following this, he pulled on a sleeveless black leather shirt with four pieces cut from the chest, making the shape of a cross. Wrapped around his neck was a hang-tie. He, now, wore a pair of red stitched leather cloves that held spike studs on the knuckle and joints of them. And wrapped, from the wrists of the gloves to just under his elbow were black leather wrappings. The wrappings on his right arm concealed tubes that pumped yellow liquid them them, which were connected to an unseen source. The tubes ran on to be connected to syringes with three inch needles. The leather on his left arm contained a series of cards that read 'In This Style 10/6'. For shoes he wore a pair of black boots that buckled three times on the backs of them. Slipped through the buckled leather on each boot were two Kris daggers.

Reaching back into one of the boxes, he removed a, mostly, red half face mask that showed most of the bottom half of the wearers face. The mask held faded areas of white. The forehead of the mask had a receding hairline. The cheeks of the mask bowed out, not much, but just enough to allow viewers the site of his six crude whisker mark scars (For better visualization, mix together Kane's(WWE) New mask and Undertaker's(WWF) old mask). Standing up, almost as if he was leaving, Naruto picked a scythe up from the shelf marked 'Uzumaki', before opening the final box on the ground. Smirking, Naruto withdrew a large chain that held a crude, rusted and blood dried covered hook on the end.

Wrapping the chain around his upper torso, positioning the hook over his heart, Naruto began leaving the room, whilst sliding the scythe he held in his right hand into one of the chain's hook on his back, closing the vault's rusted door behind himself. Looking around at the three dead corpses he had left in his wake, an insane smile came onto his face as a plan formed. Reaching down, the black and red clad villain began positioning the three guard into poses that would seem as they were still alive and guarding the door.

'It'll give the appearance of Zsasz's work,' The insane man thought to himself as he made his way away from the crimson stained hallway, 'But at the same time it's not his M. O to use a gun on his victims. So it will consume Batman's time as his brain wracks away at who could have done it as he realizes that I've challenged him, knowing that he would find my work. And, as his mind begins to descend into madness, I will have vengeance for what He's done to me, _and_ my mentors.' He finished in his mind as he heard Victor Zsasz himself, just down the hall.

"If I see anything that even remotely resembles a Bat, This man Dies! Do you Hear me, Batman?" His voice bounced off of the walls as Naruto's eyes narrowed. 'Moron. We've been free for less than ten minutes and he's already going to get himself caught, drawing that much attention to himself this early.' With a slight nod, the blond haired young man, slowly, began walking down the hallway which lead to the room where Zsasz was holding a guard hostage in an electric chair, stopping just short of the electricity covered door of the room as he heard Batman's fist crash into the back of Victor's head.

Looking around, the Naruto dressed Kane noticed a Video Camera zooming in on him. Nodding, the blond motioned to his eyes before pointing into the, now guard infested, room. Within moments, he heard a video feed begin playing within the room, Harley Quinn's sweet, bubbly voice filling his ears. "Well Hi There, B- Man!" Smirking, Kane dashed past the doorway quickly enough that no one noticed him before making his way up the stairs to the balcony that over looked the electric shock therapy room just below.

The insane blond haired young man walked slowly behind the only two guard that remained on the balcony as Batman ripped an air duct's cover off before crouching and entering the new opening. Smirking at the fact that everyone seemed to be oblivious to him, The costumed Kane removed his scythe silently, slicing through the air with it and allowing his two targets heads from their bodies. This allowed them to fall backwards and land on the ground as their bodies slumped forwards over the railings of the balcony. Allowing his scythe to fall back into place on his chain, jumping onto the backs of the headless corpses, pushing his Kris daggers far enough down that they exceeded the soles of his boots.

Staring downwards, Naruto's eyes locked in on two guards standing just below him, before jumping from the backs of the two corpses. The insane young man landed on the heads of the two men as one of the psychiatric doctors talked to Zsasz's former hostage, the two Kris Daggers slipping through the holes in the top of their head protectors, slamming through their skulls from the force, killing them on impact. Heads snapped towards his direction as Guards lifted their guns to aim at him. Ducking down, He rolled, dodging gun fire before coming into a crouched stance. Jumping upwards, his right leg outstretching, one of the Kris Daggers slammed through one of the Guard's chest, the knife piercing his heart before Naruto back flipped off of him his feet hitting the floor with enough force that his Kris Daggers returned to their original setting in his boots.

Ducking and rolling behind cover, the former inmate unclasped the chain around his torso before once again standing, swinging his chain around in a circle. The Scythe, that still sat in one of the chain's loops, flew from its resting place, impaling two guards to the walls of the room as two others had their heads removed, Via the Insane blond eighteen year old's hook. Said hook finally came to rest in the chest of the last remaining guard, bar the one which still sat in the electric chair. The blond haired whisker marked boy cracked his neck, yanking the chain to where it withdrew from the man's chest before swinging it to where it expertly wrapped itself around his chest. Carefully, he caught the hook in his left hand, to keep it from causing him any harm before connecting it to the chain over his heart once again.

Walking away from his current position, he yanked his scythe from the two impaled Guards as the female psychiatrist in the room began sobbing in fear. Sliding his scythe back into place on his chain, Kane grabbed the psychiatric woman by her throat with his left hand, whilst also snapping the Guard whom sat in the electric chair's neck with his right hand. Then, with as much force as he could, he slammed the woman into a sitting position on the floor by the railings that surrounded the electric chair., forcing her to begin sobbing louder than before. "W... What do yo... u want?" She cried, her body shaking with sobs.

"What do I want? You didn't seem to ask me that when you had me in that electric chair trying to enforce fear on me. _Me_! The Second Master Of Fear, Just behind The Scarecrow! But since you asked me _so_ nicely, in your fear induced plea bargain, I want you to deliver a message to _Doctor_ Rachael Stevens for me."

"Wh... What message? What... Do you want me to... Say?" She asked, her eyes glistening with tears, Naruto's nose crinkling in disgust at the disgraceful sight.

"Oh, You don't have to _Speak_ to someone to deliver a message. Because, as they say, Actions speak louder than words." And with this spoken, The three Inch needles that resided on his right hand slammed into the woman's stomach, the fear toxins that resided inside of his syringes emptying themselves into her for a few seconds before he released her, the needles leaving their resting place as she began screaming in fear, thrashing wildly as if someone were still holding her, and trying to murder her.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, observing his work as the Psychiatric doctor fell onto the ground, grasping his pants legs in a desperate attempt for help. One again crinkling his nose in disgust, Naruto kicked the woman away before walking over towards the still unconscious Victor Zsasz. Reaching down, Naruto picked the man upwards, allowing him to lean on himself for support before sitting him on the deceased guard in the electric chair. "Victor. Victor. Come on Zsasz, wake up, we're running on spared time until The Batman realizes that something has happened in here." At the words Naruto spoke, Victor came to, his vision blurry as he stared at Naruto in slight confusion, and fear through the distortion.

"Batman?"

"No." Naruto returned in his raspy voice, "But if we don't leave now, we'll be having an encounter with him, much sooner than I actually intend to. So pick yourself up before I ship you away to Batman, to face your worst fears."

"Ah, Uzumaki. Always a Pleasure." Victor spoke in a dry voice, observing the Young Man's new attire.

"I know we have nothing in common with each other, Zsasz. But the amount of people you can place your loyalty in within Arkham is short, almost zero to none. You can place yours within Joker, Batman, or myself. The choice is yours, but think of the end results. Joker, he'll shoot you in your back for a short laugh, Batman, he'll break you before he trusts you, and I will carry you... Until you _force_ me to drop you."

"Interesting points... Fine, but should we defeat the Batman, the end blow will be mine. So I can _finally _place Batman's special mark on the single spot I have saved... Just for him, and him alone." Naruto nodded, helping Zsasz to stand onto his feet before leading him from the room, the electric door disappearing as they reached it.

"Go Zsasz, you have your own plans for this night, and I have my own. And those do not involve you at the moment. But be warned, if you are captured again, I will _not_ help you again. And should you betray me, you _will_ join the dark side of Wonderland, and be overthrown by your fears." With that, Naruto left his new ally behind, walking the exact opposite way he had came to save Zsasz from.

~A Few Minutes Later~

Quincy Sharp cries out in pain as Harley Quinn once again slammed his cane into the skull of said man. "I said shut up!" The young woman exclaims, obviously tired of the much older man's cries of desperation.

"As gentle as always I see, Ms. Quinn." A only slightly raspy voice spoke to the bubbly blond, said woman gasping in surprise as she swung around, looking to find Naruto stepping into the enclosed room. Harley giggled in response as Sharp began struggling harder than before, his resolve doubled as fear gripped away at him. "Nice to see you once again as well, _Warden_ Sharp. But I believe Ms. Quinn asked you to _Shut Your Fearful, Ungrateful, Mouth_." And with that, Naruto pressed the needles on his hand into Sharp's arm, the man tensing for a long moment before he began thrashing, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Harley giggled as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck from behind, kissing the part of Naruto's cheek that his mask didn't cover. "Always so sweet to me, Huh, Mistah K? So how's your plan going?"

"Much better than that of your _Precious Joker_." Naruto spoke sarcastically. "Which reminds me, how is your observation of him going."

"Well..."

True Mortal:I'm done for now, sorry for the long wait and kinda short chapter. As you can see Harley won't have much romance with Joker in this story. But, then again, I think differently than other people. I think that Joker just doesn't treat Harley as she should be. That, and how does someone like the _Joker_ turn a person like before _Harleen Quinzel_ to the after _Harley Quinn_. Granted she'll keep the name, I just don't think a person can go from being one of the smartest psychiatric doctor in the world to 'He loves me! He's just afraid to admit it!'

Anyway, yeah, Harley and Naruto will definately be a pairing, but that isn't to say NAruto won't be paired with others. So, with that in mind, Peace be With You and God Bless You All.


End file.
